


I know

by floralcreer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Scott McCall Being an Idiot, Secret Relationship, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcreer/pseuds/floralcreer
Summary: Stiles's first time and falling in love with Derek Hale





	

Derek had kissed Stiles, on a cold, stormy night whilst they were waiting for Scott and the rest of the pack to return with pizza. They had been sitting strangely close, joking and laughing when they fell into a comforting silent, just looking at each other intently. Then Derek moved closer and closed the gap. Stiles frozen for a moment when it happened, before moving his lips curiously against the other mans.  Derek’s lips were soft, and Stiles liked the way Derek’s stubble rubbed against his face as they kissed each other, his hands resting on Derek's strong chest. The moment was cut short by Scott and Isaac arguing as they came up the stairs. The two could barely look at each other whilst the pack was around. Stiles stayed over that night just to kiss Derek repeatedly until the sun came up to a beautiful, clear morning.

It took a few weeks for Stiles being comfortable with going further with Derek. It started with messy hand jobs on the sofa, the couple rutting against each other’s hands with need but no title attached to them. Then, blowjobs which Stiles incited; kissing down Derek’s chest and thighs before taking it a step further, the night ending with Derek making him pasta and them cuddling by the window, agreeing to officially date. They went on secret coffee dates to talk about families; about their mothers and how they might have reacted to them, going to the library and smiling at each other behind books about wolfs and fairy tales they loved as children, fingers entwined under the desk. Cheeky and playful winks across the room when the pack was over, and Stiles lingering behind after pack meetings just to hold each other for a few moments before Stiles had to go back home.

On a full moon, a few months after that first kiss, a clear night were the moon was particularly large, Stiles pulled up at Derek’s house for a stay in date with one purpose; he was ready to go to the next base. Derek had bought pizza and some weird sci-fi movie that Stiles liked, wearing a shirt for once and smiling when opened the door. Stiles smiled back, kissing Derek the second the door was closed, whispering their hellos against each other’s lips. Stiles would never tire of being kissed by Derek, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck whilst the werewolf squeezed his ass. 

“The Pizza will get cold.” Derek whispered, a bright smile on his face. “Come on, I want to hear about your day.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, as he wandered over to the sofa. “It was fine, more ‘graduation is soon’ talk. I spent most of the day thinking about tonight and showing you this movie, it’s amazing. Scott wanted to do something, but Kira then invited him around so I didn’t have to make something up. I am running out of excuses but… I like the excitement of them not knowing. This is very new for me.”

“You don’t have to explain it Stiles.” Derek sat next to Stiles, placing the pizza box on the table to press a kiss to Stiles’s head. “This is new for me too.” The Younger man grinned, grabbing a slice of Pizza and swing his legs up to rest on Derek’s lap, grinning at the older man who rolled his eyes. They fell into conversation about the pack, Stiles's English project and what weird thing would happen this year before they put the movie on. The younger of the two moved to sit with his back against Derek, who put an arm around him and rested his head against the other man’s, falling quiet as the film began.

Derek found the movie insufferably boring. So he decided to kiss Stiles shoulder softly, who moved his head to let the werewolf kiss his neck, running a hand up Derek’s thigh. Derek growled, grabbing the younger man and pulling him onto his lap to face him, continuing to kiss his neck. Stiles closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, running his hands up Derek’s chest. The brunette moved to kiss Derek’s lips, opening his mouth to let the werewolf slip his tongue, shifting his hips slightly that made the older man groan, squeezing the younger man’s ass before moving to kiss the freckles on Stiles face that always makes him laugh, before kissing up his jaw and earlobe, whispering sweet nothings to him.

“God Mścisław… my beautiful Stiles… Things I want to do to you, things I want to you and this body.”

“Do it.” Derek moved away, looking at Stiles with an eyebrow up. “I… I’ve been thinking about it. I want to do it. Do the sex. With you. Like, now.”

“Are you sure? We can wait a bit longer if you need to, I don’t mind.”

“I really want to.”

“I need to go to the store then.” Stiles cocked his head to the side, which made Derek chuckle. “Lube. We will need lube.” Stiles made a ‘oh right’ face, before kissing Derek again softly. “You should stay here, everyone knows you’re the sheriff’s son. The news will fly around the town.”

“Bring me snacks? Reese Pieces if they’ve got it.”

“Anything for you.” Derek jumped up, rushing to get his car keys. “I’ll be right back.” Stiles nodded, watching Derek rush out of the house, before moving to sit on Derek’s bed, wondering if he should undress and try and look sexy. Which he had no idea how to do. Derek Hale, the sex god, though he was sexy, which made him smile a little to himself. Kicking off his shoes, he moved to sit in the middle of the bed, bringing his knees up.

“Ok Stiles, breath. You… really like Derek.” Stiles whispered to himself. “He’ll be… It will be alright. The guys in the video seem to enjoy it and… yeah. It will be nice. Great, it will be great. Derek really likes me too, he won’t hurt me. Oh, god what did I get into? What if I screw up? Ha. No. What if I’m really bad and he hates it and hates me and leaves?” Stiles lay down, softly inhaling, before turning to look out the window. “Kira and Scott don’t have to worry about this. I should have spoken to Danny, he has sex all the time. Like all the time, it’s nice but odd how large the gay community is here. Do I have to join the LGBT club… and am I gay? Might be. I could be bi.”

“What are you on about?” Stiles jumped, not expecting Derek to be back so soon. Derek chuckled, coming over and sat on the end of the bed, smiling at him. “I might have growled at the guy in the store for being a dickhead.”

“What did he say?”

“Something very homophobic. You okay?”

“The anxiety kicked in.”

“We don’t have to do this.”

“Derek I really want to. I really do, it’s all I can think about but I am a mega virgin. In that sense. I’m…” Derek lay next to Stiles, kissing his brow and running his hand up and down his body. “I really, really like you. I don’t want to mess it up.”

“You won’t. It’s natural and if you think something is wrong then we can fix it.” Derek moved to hover over Stiles. “I want this to be good for you. All about you.”  Derek kissed the spot at the base of the younger man's neck; the spot that made him giggle. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

“You first.” Derek smiled, pulling his shirt off and letting Stiles run his hand up and down his chest. “You have to teach me how you got into this amazing shape.”

“I’ll show you sometime.” Derek pressed soft kisses all over Stiles’s face, ripping the younger man’s shirt off to kiss his chest. The chocolate haired man wrapping his arms around Derek to hold him closer, locking a leg around him. Derek quickly pulled his and Stiles’s jeans off in one, seemingly effort movement which left Stiles breathless for a moment, before capturing Derek’s lips, grabbing the older man’s hair and rutting against him.

“That was…. Hot. Really hot.” Derek smirked, before going back to attack the younger man’s neck with kisses. The human hummed in pleasure, bucking his hips up slightly, causing Derek to grown and grind against him. “Oh… Derek fuck…”

“I’m getting too it.” Derek kissed Stiles’s lips again, letting the kiss linger and drag on as the werewolf pushed the younger man down to leave the teen bare and beautiful, wriggling under Derek’s hands that ghostly touched his body, wandering lower as Stiles tried to hid himself. Derek paid close and careful attention to the younger man’s body, before snaking his arms around to grab at his ass. “God…”

“What?”

“You’re so beautiful.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile at him, pulling him back down for another passionate kiss, running his fingers through Derek’s hair as they ground their hips together, Stiles begging against Derek’s lips to fuck him. Tearing his boxers off, Derek grabbed their erections and rubbed them together, the brunette moaning loudly as he let his head fall back. “Stiles… Stiles, do you want to use a condom…?”

“Yeah… We don’t know what your wolf sperm can do… Fuck Derek…” Derek pulled away slightly and Stiles whined, wrapping his legs around Derek to keep him close. “Don’t stop…”

“I have to get the condoms. I’ll be right back.” Derek pulled away again, grabbing the condom box from a draw and the lube from the plastic bag. “They only had cherry flavoured.” Derek walked back over to the bed, placing some lube on the end of two fingers, holding them out to Stiles with a grin. “Try it.”

 “This is for your benefit, isn’t it?” The teen whispered, pushing himself to sit up right.

“Yeah, just try it.” Stiles pouted, before pursing his lips around Derek’s fingers, sucking slightly and suggestively. Pulling away with a loud pop, Derek couldn’t help but let out a soft moan.

“Nice. Now, shall we get back to it or are you going to get off on me sucking your fingers?” Derek growled at him again, coating his fingers in the lube. He pushed Stiles back down and lifting his legs onto his shoulders, his index finger tracing the younger man’s entrance. “Derek please…please…”

“Alright, please say you’ve wiped your ass recently.”

“I will leave.”

“No, you won’t.”

“I’ll call my dad.”

“And say what?”

“I just came over for some books and Derek Hale tried to seduce me but I said no and now he’s being mean and kissing me shoot him daddy.” Derek laughed, pressing a kiss to Stiles’s cheek before pushing two fingers in, making the teen cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Oh, god Derek…. H-how do you…”

“Same way you do… the internet…” Derek kissed the younger man again, moving his fingers carefully inside Stiles to stretch him more, the teen gasping and moaning as he did. “God, so tight…”

“T-things aren’t meant to go up there… usually…. Yet the prostate is there… biology huh?”

“Stiles, my beautiful Stiles…Shut up.” Derek said, chuckling. Stiles smiled at him, before moaning softly, arching his back slightly, and his toes curling under Derek’s touch. Derek kissed Stiles softly all over his face again, as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed one of the condoms, ripping it open with his teeth, which made Stiles gasp suddenly.

“You’re so hot.”

“I know.”

“Did you just Han Solo me?”

“Who?”

“You haven’t seen Star Wars!? After this we are watching Star Wars, popcorn, blankets the lot we are having a movie night and hmmf.” Derek shut Stiles up with a kiss, before smiling again. “I’m ready… please.” Derek nodded, kissing Stiles’s neck as he slowly pushed into the younger man, who let out a cry of pain, his fingertips digging into Derek’s shoulders. “God Derek… go slower… Just a second…”

“I will… You okay?” Stiles nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Derek, digging his nails into his back as the older man began to pull in and out of him, whimpering and letting out cries as he did. Derek could smell his blood as Stiles clawed at his back, and continued to push harder into the teen, whose cries grew louder and louder. Derek buried his head in the crook of Stiles neck, letting out moans of pleasure. Derek growled, rolling his hips against the younger man, his eyes glowing slightly. “Fuck. Stiles…”

“oh Derek. Derek. Oh, fuck Derek!”

“Fuck Stiles…. Nice…. God Stiles, so good…”

“Yeah… ahh you too…. Derek” Stiles lifted Derek’s head to rest their foreheads against one another’s, before kissing his quickly and messily, letting the older man slip his tongue into his mouth, flicking against each other’s, moaning and gasping as they did. “Ah! Stop Stop. H-hurting me…. Derek you’re hurting me….”

“Sorry…” Derek stopped as Stiles caught his breath, running his fingers in the werewolf’s hair.

“It’s okay… You may continue to rock my world.” Derek laughed, as he slammed his hips into Stiles, who let out a cry before moaning, begging Derek to do it again. With every beg was another thrust, until they built up a quick rhythm which left them both crying out for each other’s touch. Stiles was breaking the skin on Derek’s back as it quickly healed, and the werewolf with his head resting in the crook on the other man’s neck, leaving bite makes along the pale skin. Stiles let out muffled sobs of pure bliss and pain, making Derek lift his head to press against the younger’s, hushing him with gentler thrusts. “D-derek… ahh…”

“Fuck… y-yeah… so close…”

“Love this.I-I’m gunna come soon…. Really soon Derek… Derek oh fuck Derek…” Stiles’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came, his cum coating their stomachs as he did, Derek let out a small grunt as he did. “O-Oh….” Derek kissed him, his thrusts becoming stunted as the pressure of Stiles’s orgasm became too much, grunting against Stiles’s lips as he came. “Oh god…”

“Yeah…” They both looked at each other, before laughing, holding each other close. Derek pulled out, kissing Stiles softly as he did, the younger man wincing a little as he did, before sinking deep and limp on the sheet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Derek grabbed a towel from the bathroom, discarding the condom and wiping his own stomach before sorting out Stiles, who smiled up at him in a dopey, sleepy way which Derek found adorable, pressing a few kisses to Stiles’s lips before sliding next to him, taking the younger man in his strong arms, letting him curl and rest his chocolate hair on Derek’s chest. “How was that… for you? To me you were perfect. That was perfect.”

“I love you.” Stiles whispered. Derek moved slightly, so he could look at Stiles properly. Stiles’s turned, laying on Derek’s chest, his usually bravado gone and nothing but nerves and raw emotion left on his face. Derek smiled at him, leaning up to kiss Stiles’s nose, making the younger man chuckle. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“So, are we… together? I’m your… boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Am I your boyfriend?” Stiles chuckled, nodding and kissing Derek again. “Do you want to tell Scott or…?”

“Let’s… give it a few days. Or weeks. I should probably tell my dad first.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh god Stiles… fuck... I’ll be back soon… why can’t you behave oh fuck Stiles.” Derek moaned, his hand in Stiles’s hair as the younger man licked his way up the older man’s cock, a wicked grin on his face. Derek tried to move off the sofa, but when Stiles ran a hand up his thigh before pulling his jeans down further, kissing the tip of his member, Derek’s head fell back as he moaned again. “S-Scott needs me. I have to leave.” 

“He can wait. I’m still annoyed he didn’t invite me.” Stiles smiled, sliding up Derek’s body to kiss and suck Derek’s neck, his hands going under Derek’s shirt to run his fingers over the older man’s nipples, grinning as Derek moaned loudly. “I haven’t seen you in a few days, sexy texts don’t cut it anymore. Let’s stay here, stay with me. It can’t be too serious.”

“Then he’ll come here and catch us… unless you want that?” Stiles pulled away, and Derek moved his hands from under his shirt to entwin their fingers. “We’re going to have to tell them. The sneaking around is fun, but Scott is your best friend.”

“I know I’m getting around to it… I’d rather he didn’t catch us in the act, might mentally scar him. He’s like my brother that would be weird. I just… don’t want you to go.” Derek smiled softly at him, and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“I love you. I’ll be back later, I’ll bring ice cream and we can continue this. You can stay here if you want.” 

“I might as well move in I’m here enough. I love you too.” Derek lifted Stiles up, carrying him over to his bed and half throwing him on the bed, making the younger man shout and chuckle. “Hey!”

“I want you here when I get back, preferably with a lot less clothing. I won’t be long, I’ll tell Scott I have things to do.”

“Is ‘things’ one of those cute pet names for me?” Derek chuckled, kissing Stiles again as he pulled his trousers up, before grabbing his jacket.

“Want to talk about that moving in thing later?”

“Yeah. Hurry back, sour wolf. Don’t get in too much trouble.” Derek smiled, before he headed out the door and Stiles smiled, mostly to himself, only just getting used to flutter he gets when see’s Derek.

 

Stiles had tried to stay awake, lounging on the bed in his werewolf novelty boxers, but had long fallen asleep and nestled in the sheets when the door swung open, letting in some unwanted light. Stiles groaned, turning under the sheets, muttering:

“You are late sour wolf, I got naked like you wanted but you were too long… give me a minute and this ass is yours.”

“Uh Stiles? The fuck?” Scott asked, making Stiles spring up, turning to see Scott, Isaac, Malia and a bleeding Derek in the doorway. Whilst Isaac and Malia moved Derek to the sofa, Scott continued to stare confused and Stiles, who looked like deer caught in headlights. “What is going on?” Stiles scrambled to put his trousers on, bypassing Scott to get to Derek. “Stiles what are you doing here?”

“What happened?” Stiles asked, leaning over Derek. The older wolf smiled weakly, reaching up and touching the younger man’s face. “You are in so much trouble.” Stiles whispered, holding Derek’s hand on his face. Derek chuckled, taking a sharp breath as the wound on his chest slowly healed.  Derek smiled, nodding as a way of reassuring his boyfriend he was fine.

“Trolls. He’ll be fine what is going on!?” Scott cried out. Isaac threw Malia a ‘told you so’ look, watching from the corner with interest. “Are you guys… is this a joke? Who… what… when did this start!? Are you gay? Not that I care, just want to be here for you and Derek and I’m so confused, you guys hate each other. Seriously when did this happen?”

“What day is it?”

“Stiles!”

“A couple of months ago, maybe.”

“A couple of… the pizza night when you two were acting weird?!” Derek sat up, looking at Stiles who looked back at him, having a silent conversation whilst the pack sat in awkward silence. “Guys! Was it then?”

“Yes! The pizza night, we… kissed and we’ve been kissing and more and I guess we’re official and I love him.” Scott couldn’t help but grin, super happy for Stiles but trying to keep serious. “And… I’m not sure what I am. We didn’t want to say in case it didn’t work out, might have messed with the pack and stuff.”

“It is also not really your business.” Derek added. “He’s not your omega.”

“I’m not anyone’s omega, I’m with you by my own choice and regretting it already.”

“And it was also his choice to wait. If you two want to have this talk, can it be done tomorrow? Me and Stiles have… things to talk about?”

“I thought about it… I’ll move in after graduation. Scott, go away. You don’t want to see this.” Stiles leaned in, kissing Derek whilst Malia let out a wolf whistle, giggling with Isaac. “Isaac, Malia you should leave to unless you want to watch.” Isaac was out the door first, Malia making a comment about mating being a pack ritual and so she should stay and watching, like she did in the wild before being pushed away by Scott, who smiled a little. “Want to get food tomorrow? Maybe some lacrosse practice?”

“Yeah. I’ll text you. Be safe.” Stiles nodded, waving as Scott left, closing the door behind him.

“Want to start that show now?” Derek whispered, kissing Stiles’s jaw line. Stiles smiled, letting Derek nibble on his earlobe, moving to straddle the werewolf. “Do you want to finish what you started earlier or are you going to use those hips for something useful?”

“Not till that wound heals and you get me the ice cream you promised.” Derek groaned, rubbing his face and looking up at the younger man with a fake, playful pout. Stiles grinned, grinding his hips in circular motions, making Derek gasp. “If you get me ice cream, I promise to ride this dick all night long. I’ll let you lay back and I’ll let you come in me all night long. I’ll even let you eat your ice cream off me if you can guess my favourite flavour.”

“A tub of fudge, chocolate and vanilla swirl coming up. Naked, in bed, 20 minutes.” Stiles grinned, climbing off the beta and waltzing to the bed, letting his jeans fall to the ground, stepping out of them before climbing into bed, wiggling and holding out his boxers, dropping them to the floor. “I’ve created a monster.”

“You have 10 minutes.”

“How about I buy you more ice cream tomorrow and you let me live in between your legs tonight?” Stiles shock his head, grinning. “Ice cream, pizza, Star Wars marathon and a blow job.”

“No.”

“Every night this week.”

“Hmm. Maybe.”

“I’ll dress up as Han Solo.”

“Get over here right now.” Derek rushed over, practically jumping on him and kissing Stiles, who grinned and chuckled under the kisses, before putting up a fake fight. “You’re such a scoundrel.”

“You like me because I’m a scoundrel.”

“God I love you, please get your glorious cock in between my legs now." 

* * *

 

“Why does Derek get to be Han Solo again?” Isaac asked, scratching his ‘wookie’ jumper. “And why couldn’t I be Poe?”

“Original 3 only tonight. Because Scott’s Luke, and I’m Leia because she is the best character so, since he was fucking me in secret all Fisher Harrison style, and he’s the best looking.” Stiles replied, in a full Princess Leia ‘A New Hope’ get up, throwing popcorn at Scott who hit it back with his lightsabre, in the matching Luke Skywalker outfit. “And is terrible at helping me. Earth to Nerfherder!”

“Can’t. You said you were wearing the other outfit.” Derek replied, laying on the sofa in the Han Solo Look that Stiles had tried to rip off on multiple occasions. “Can we start? I don’t know why you aren’t bored of these movies.”

“Its cinematic gold, Derek.” Stiles climbed over Malia, who was dressed as Yoda and was very confused to what was happened, and handed some popcorn to ‘glamourous x-wing pilot’ Lydia and Ethan, before settling next to Derek, who put an arm around him. “Everyone is okay with this?”

“We’re fine with it.” Kira smiled, sitting next to Scott in the Obi Wan outfit. “We just don’t like the make out sessions you two always seem to be having when we come over.” Stiles smiled up at Derek, who winked at him. “Stop it.”

“But look at his face.”

“Come on guys, it’s been 3 months.” Scott said, a smile on his face at the way Stiles and Derek looked at each other. “The honeymoon period should be over by now.”

“Nope, still very much enjoying the honeymoon.”

“Can we watch the movie now?” Malia, Isaac and Lydia asked, playful glares at the couple. Stiles rolled his eyes, pressing play before snuggling into Derek, who pressed a soft kiss to the top of Stiles head, entwining their fingers.

“I love you.” Derek whispered.

“I know.” Stiles replied, earning a hand full of popcorn to be thrown at them from every member of the pack.


End file.
